


A SeiAo Fairytale

by demonflames92



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: DRAMAtical Murder - Freeform, M/M, Minor Noiz/Clear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:45:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonflames92/pseuds/demonflames92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sei has been watching the world from his window for as long as he could remember. One day he noticed a boy with beautiful long blue hair and just got drawn in by him. So much so that one day he decides to escape his tower. Now, he's under extra tight surveillance and things are just starting to get a little too interesting for Toue's liking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Encounter

There was once a young boy with hair black as night. He wanted to find that one person who could free him from the dark clutches of the man that had created him. He stared out his window seeing all in the city below, only to find a beautiful young man with eyes much like his and long blue hair that seemed to fall around him almost perfectly. And so his fascination truly began.

Each day went by with him doing as his creator asked of him. Those twins who swore they weren’t of relation would appear now and again, but never for long, because of that, he sometimes felt alone. But he would dream of getting to one day meet that blue-haired beauty. Who was that boy? What was it like for him out in that city below? Would he be able to be friends with this boy? Maybe even more? His thoughts would run about when he was done with the day’s work. Always they would go back to that boy.  
“Maybe, just maybe, we could meet someday.” he whispered with a small smile forming.

Night fell and the young boy watched as the last of his keepers left. He locked his doors and smiled as he opened up the wide window of his room.  
“This is very dangerous.” he whispered as he grabbed his bag and climbed out the window. A hint of fear trickling down his spine. “But I want to meet him.”  
He climbed on down the walls of this giant building he’d been living in for so long. His delicate looking hands surprisingly strong enough to help him down. He nearly slipped a couple times but soon reached the bottom and slipped into the crowd of the big city.

The young boy wandered the streets as he tried to find the boy with the blue hair. He didn’t realize just how big the city really was before now. He knew he could easily get lost out here but, for this chance at freedom and a chance to make a friend, it was completely worth it.  
“I wonder what his name is. I wonder what he’s like.” he whispered as he walked on.  
“Yura, yura, yurameku nami no ma ni...” he heard someone sing.  
The song sounded vaguely familiar to him. Where had he heard it before? He soon realized he was walking in the direction of the song and noticed how calming it really was. Then, right before him, he saw an open window with a young man with white hair sitting near it. The man looked like those Alphas that were his keepers but...something was different about him. He didn’t even seem to notice he had an audience.  
The boy glanced behind the white-haired singer and froze. Upon a bed in that room...he could see the blue-haired boy from before. He was asleep on the bed, curled up peacefully.  
“I want to know him.” The boy whispered, staring at the person he’d been watching for so long.  
The young boy took a deep breath to calm his nerves and soon headed to the door. He knocked on the door quietly and soon heard footsteps.  
‘I didn’t think this far ahead. What do I say to them? Do i just introduce myself? What should I do?’ He thought as he stood in front of the door.  
“Hello.” the white-haired boy from before said with a smile as he opened the door. His pink eyes shone with kindness and curiosity.  
“Umm...I...umm...I’m Sei. I...seem to have lost my way. May I come in for a bit? Just for some water?” He said quietly.  
The white-haired boy blinked and then whisked him away towards the kitchen, closing the door behind them. “I’m Clear. You’ll have to be quiet. Master is resting right now but I can get you something to drink.”  
Sei wasn’t sure what to make of this Clear. All he really understood was that he was in the same house as the blue-haired boy who was the object of his fascination. He was getting closer.

Sei looked around the kitchen and sat on a chair at the table. He turned it so he could face Clear, who seemed to have decided a glass of water wasn’t enough for a lost traveler.  
“Umm...Clear?” Sei asked nervously.  
Clear finished up making a couple small sandwiches and put them on plates. He sat the water down in front of Sei as well as one of the sandwiches. He placed the other in front of the seat next to Sei.  
“So where were you headed when you got lost?” Clear asked as he motioned for Sei to go ahead and eat too.  
“My home. I don’t get out much so when I do...I tend to get lost easy.” Sei answered, surprised at how easy that was. Not to mention the fact that he hadn’t really lied. Which made him happy. He didn’t want to lie.  
After another gesture from Clear, he began to eat his sandwich and took a sip of his water.  
“Clear. May I ask who this Master person is?” Sei asked after a moment. He was actually enjoying the simple sandwich though wondered why he’d yet to see the white-haired boy eat his. Was he just not hungry?  
“Master is Master. He’s asleep in his room. I help him out once in a while.” He answered honestly and pointed out which room was his Master’s.  
Sei almost immediately realized that was the same room he’d passed before going to the front door. Did that mean that Clear was a butler to his blue-haired beauty? Or maybe he was a keeper like how the Alphas were? Though he seemed far kinder than the Alphas were.  
“Could I...meet them? If it isn’t too much trouble that is.” Sei asked quietly.  
Clear seemed to think that over. Was he going to turn him away now? Maybe he shouldn’t have asked? Sei fretted over what Clear might say while somehow keeping a calm appearance.  
“Hmm...normally I wouldn’t let some random stranger meet him...but I think you can this once.” Clear said with a grin. He began to eat his sandwich as he saw the flicker of relief cross this Sei person’s eyes.  
Sei smiled and finished his sandwich. He hoped that Clear’s Master would awaken soon. He wanted to meet him and learn more about him. Was he rich? Was that how he managed to have a home in this city? Maybe it was something else entirely that brought him to Platinum Jail? He had no clue but he wanted to find out. Though he couldn’t just bombard this beauty either. Nor could he ask Clear too many questions. It might start to seem suspicious.  
As his mind whirled he didn’t even notice the sound of the door opening.  
Footsteps headed down the stairs and towards the kitchen. “Hey, Clear, who’re you talking to?” came a male voice.  
Sei jolted in his seat as he saw a glimpse of blue hair in his peripherals.  
“I hope we didn’t wake you.” Clear said worriedly.  
“I was already awake. You didn’t answer my question though.” The blue-haired boy said with a sigh before looking in Sei’s direction.  
“I...I’m Sei.” he quickly introduced himself, the faintest of pink crossing his cheeks. Seeing his beauty up close was breathtaking.  
“Nice to meet you. I’m Aoba.” The blue-haired boy said and held out a hand.  
Sei shook his hand with a smile.  
“So what are you two talking about?” Aoba asked before getting a glass of water for himself.  
“Sei here got lost so I offered him some water and food. I planned to give him directions but I haven’t figured out his address yet.” Clear explained before Sei had the chance.  
“Ren and I can walk him back. I need a walk anyway.” Aoba said just as a little black dog came running down the steps and into the kitchen. “He needs a walk too.”  
Sei grinned at that. “Is that really ok?”  
“Sure. You need to get home don’t you?” Aoba said and headed towards the door after putting a leash on the energetic Ren.  
Sei quickly thanked Clear and headed after Aoba.

The walk began in silence. Sei had no clue how to actually talk to this guy. He wanted to speak up though. He didn't want this limited time to be wasted.  
"So, Sei, where is it that you live?" Aoba asked him after a moment.  
"I..I'll know it when I see it." Sei answered him nervously.  
"You ok?" Aoba asked, having noticed how nervous the almost frail looking boy seemed to be.  
"I...well..." Sei started but looked away.  
Aoba stopped and looked over at him. "Look, you seem to have some secrets. I get it. I just don't wanna send you home if you're sick enough to need a doctor." He explained as he put a hand on Sei's shoulder.  
Sei looked in his eyes and gave a soft smile. "I'm fine. Just...may I come by again?"  
Aoba searched Sei's eyes a moment and then smiled. "If you can find your way back then I'd be happy to see you around again."  
Before Sei could speak up little Ren started barking at his feet. He grinned at that.  
"I think Ren agrees." Aoba said with a grin.  
Sei smiled at that. "Thank you. I'm happy to hear that."  
The two of them smiled and headed onward again, little Ren sticking close to them.

Sei gave a soft smile as he listened to Aoba tell the story of how Ren was found and became part of the family. He even went on to talk about why Clear was at the house and how they didn't live together. How it was just him in town visiting while a friend of theirs, Noiz, was away on some trip for work.  
"So enough on me." Aoba said with a smile, "I'd like to know a bit more on you Sei. What's your family like? And your friends?"  
Sei's smile faltered and he looked away. "I...umm..."  
"Sorry. You don't have to answer right now if you don't want to." Aoba said with a nervous smile.  
Sei noticed that Oval Tower was getting close. "Uh no. I just...I see my home up ahead. Thanks for walking me this far. I can get back from here."  
Aoba just stared in confusion as Sei ran off ahead of him. He glanced down to Ren before looking back in the direction Sei went. "Let's get home Ren."  
The two headed back towards their home.

It had taken a little time but Aoba had made it back home. He got inside and let Ren off his leash to run loose.  
"Clear? You still up?" Aoba called as he shut and locked the door behind him.  
"Yeah. I'm in the kitchen." Clear called. He had poured a new glass of ice water for Aoba and put out some food for Ren.  
Aoba headed in and shook his head as he sat at the table. "You seem to have gotten used to being human. Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine. I get tired easier but I'm fine." Clear said with a smile.  
It was just a month before when Noiz had found someone who then made Clear truly human. Though he still had his gifts with his eyes and voice but that was quite controlled.  
"I know that isn't what you want." Clear said with an almost cheeky grin.  
Aoba smirked. "You've been hanging around Noiz and Koujaku too much." He knew Clear wouldn't back down on this though. He took a sip of his water and nodded. "You're right. Something seemed off with that Sei guy."  
"He seemed fine when you two left." Clear said as he sat across from Aoba.  
"Yeah. It was when we parted. He seemed...like he was heading to a cage." Aoba said after a moment. 'He really did seem like he didn't want to go.' He thought.  
"Maybe we can ask him about it when he comes by again. I'm sure he will." Clear told him calmly.  
"I hope so. I didn't like that look in his eyes when he left." Aoba said with a sigh. He drank more of the water and watched Ren chow down on the food.

Sei had just barely managed to climb back into his window. He walked around his room and laid back on his bed. He put his hat on the chair beside his bed and sighed. "I can't tell him the truth."  
He pulled close one of his teddy bears. They'd become his only real solace in this place.  
"He'd think me a fake if I tried to befriend him and then told him who I really am." He whispered.  
Little did he know, someone had come to check on him.  
"Talking to that bear again?" A familiar voice asked.  
Sei looked across his room to see those twins again.  
"Virus. Trip. What are you doing here?" He asked them. 'Hadn't they already made their weekly visit?' He thought as he watched them.  
"We noticed a familiar face in the crowds below earlier." Trip said as he observed Sei.  
"It so happened to be you, but that can't be right...can it?" Virus asked, a sly smile forming, "You were up here asleep. Weren’t you?"  
"I had been asleep but woke a bit ago." Sei told them calmly, fearing they might have actually seen him.  
"Seems we were wrong Virus." Trip said and headed back to the door.  
"But if you do choose to go out, know we'll be watching." Virus said with a grin. He headed over to Sei and ran his fingers over Sei's cheek. "We don't want our precious one getting stolen away anytime soon after all."  
"No. Of course not." Sei said calmly and ran his hand up to touch Virus's cheek. "No one would dare steal me from you anyway."  
Virus grinned and headed back to Trip's side.  
"Get your rest Sei." Trip said as they left.  
Sei looked down and clutched his bear again. "I need to leave here."

Clear stared out the window of Aoba's room. He'd helped the blue-haired boy finally get back to sleep. He wished he could've told Aoba more about Sei, but he knew he shouldn’t. Not yet. Not until he could start getting a good plan into action.  
He looked over at Aoba. "I'm sorry for not telling you the whole story. I came here to keep a promise as well." He then looked up at Oval Tower. "Even if the one I promised doesn't remember me."

Virus and Trip headed down the halls of Oval Tower towards the main door they'd enter and exit.  
"To think he'd run into that throwaway doll." Virus said as they headed out the doors.  
"Do you think he remembers?" Trip asked as he looked over some of the photos he'd gotten of Sei with Clear and Aoba.  
"No. I think he might begin remembering if we let him leave again." Virus smirked as he said that.  
"Could become inconvenient for Toue." Trip told him.  
Virus grinned at that, "Let's just hope it isn't inconvenient for us."  
"True. That wouldn't be good." Trip said with a grin.


	2. Rememberance

_ Sei stared at the man sitting on the bedside chair. He looked like one of the Alphas yet his voice was kind. He smiled and spoke calmly. Yet Sei couldn't hear a single word. _

_ "Will you come back here for me?" Sei asked, not understanding why he was asking this person such a thing. He then realized the cold sweat upon his skin. His throat hurt. His mind was foggy. _

_ "I promise that I will help save you." The man whispered and took his hands kindly, "But you need to rest. That fever won't disappear if you don't rest." _

_ "I wish you could stay." Sei told him. He soon noticed how small his hand was. How young was he? What was this that he was seeing? _

_ "I wish I could too." The man said and then placed a small teddy bear next to Sei. "Keep this near you and I'll be with you through him." _

_ Sei clutched the bear close. It looked just like the one he talked to each night for as long as he could remember. _

_ "I'll see you again." The man said and kissed the top of Sei’s head before leaving the room. _

Sei awoke in his bed, that bear clutched to his chest. It was a tad worn with age now but it was still his most precious of gifts. He could feel tear-stains on his cheeks and wondered to himself if that were a memory. More so...why had that memory been locked away till now.

 

Clear had awoken from his sleep on the couch. He didn’t even remember walking into the living room. He could hear chatter at the door but he couldn't quite make out the voices.

"Aoba-san?" He called out sleepily.

The chatter stopped as two people walked over to him.

"Clear are you okay?" Aoba asked him as he came in view.

"I'm fine. When did I...get here?" He was meaning the couch. His head foggy.

"I brought you here late last night. You were sleep-walking. Again." Came the voice of the other person.

Clear looked up in the direction of the voice and saw Noiz staring down at him with a faint scowl. He hated seeing Noiz like that.

"Did I say anything?" Clear asked.

"Just two words: Save him. You wouldn't tell me who." Noiz answered.

Aoba looked to his friend now. "This has to do with Sei doesn't it?"

"Who?" Noiz asked, looking between them.

"Someone we met a few days ago." Aoba answered.

Noiz scowled more now. That was the around the same time Clear had started sleep-walking, according to Aoba last night. Noiz wasn't too thrilled by this with Clear being the first android turned human so easily. He hoped this wasn't a side-effect.

"It does. Sei...I met him before. When I was still a robot...I worked for his father. He was a kid then." Clear explained as he looked down.

"You knew him? How come he acted like you were strangers?" Aoba asked.

Noiz sat beside Clear, keeping sure that he would be fine.

"Because I was defective and sent away. My brothers, the Alphas, likely erased his memories of me." Clear explained quietly.

"So...that means Sei...he's who you want to save." Aoba stated, an unsettling feeling coming over him.

"Yes. But the problem is that he lives in Oval Tower." Clear told them.

Noiz put a hand on Clear’s shoulder in an attempt to reassure him. This had to be hard on him. "If we're getting him out of there, we need to know why." Noiz explained.

Clear looked between his friends. "That...is much harder to explain."

 

Sei walked through the halls towards Toue's office. He'd been told to head there for lunch to go over the next business plan. That's what he'd been told but he knew it was a lie. Something else was gonna happen. Something much worse than his isolated life.

He wished he'd been able to visit Aoba again. He wanted to so badly. The possibility of Virus and Trip seeing them together...that was the only thing that kept him away. He didn’t want them to turn Aoba into their new toy. He knew what they did to their toys.

'Stop that!' He shouted in his mind as he shook away the chills that had crept up his spine.

Toue's office was just ahead. He'd soon learn what this next business plan was. He opened the door to see Toue and the Alphas. He was grateful he had learned how to keep a good pokerface around them. He gave a faint smile and sat across from Toue.

"You wanted to speak with me?" Sei asked calmly.

"Yes. But first, eat up. You'll need your strength." Toue told him with a smile.

'The same fake smile he uses for the public.' Sei thought while keeping up appearances. He looked to the bento in front of him and quietly ate the meal. He kinda missed Clear’s simple sandwiches.

"I've decided to make these two your personal bodyguards." Toue said as he ate.

Sei barely managed to keep his composure. "Why do I need bodyguards? It’s not like anything or anyone can get in."

"Yes but something could get out and that could be just as dangerous." Toue replied.

Sei chewed his food, grateful he hadn’t choked on it. 'He knows. Those twins told him.' He thought before swallowing his food. "I see. So you don't even trust your own staff?"

Toue chuckled, surprised and intrigued by how calm Sei was. He knew he'd caught Sei on something. Otherwise those twins wouldn't have tried to make a deal with him. "Just certain members of the staff."

"So they'll be with me all day, every day?" Sei asked as he tried to think of a way around this.

"And each night." Toue added.

"I see." Sei told him then smiled kindly, "If you really think that's best then I have no reason to doubt you."

"I'm glad you understand. Now finish your food and let them lead you back to your room." Toue told him.

"Of course. Thank you for lunch." Sei said before finishing his food and leaving with the Alphas.

 

Clear looked to his friends and gave a faint sigh. "I don't know the full details. I wasn't able to investigate it as much as I had wanted. But I could tell Sei was in trouble."

"Were you meant to watch over him back then?" Aoba asked.

"Yes. The Alphas were just created and would patrol the place. I was meant to be Sei's personal guard. I would take care of him when he got hurt or sick." Clear gritted his teeth and felt the annoyance slip into his words, "That happened a lot. More often than was normal for a kid his age."

"You think they did something?" Aoba asked, trying to get his friend to continue.

"I know they did. He was terrified of the Alphas. Any mention of Toue would make him stiffen up. I don't know what exactly happened to him but it can't be any good. After seeing him a few days ago, it seems things haven't gotten better." Clear explained.

"They probably got rid of you to hide the truth." Noiz stated.

"That was my assumption as well." Clear told him and gave a sigh.

"I'll call up Koujaku and Mizuki. I'm sure they can help us." Aoba said and headed to the kitchen to make the phone call.

Noiz leaned back on the seat. "Why did you wait till now to bring this up?"

"Because I didn't know if he was even still alive. Now I know." Clear told him and smiled weakly.

"If he's this important to you, then I suppose we have no choice." Noiz said with a sigh. He kissed the top of Clear’s head as he stood up. "Because I know you're stubborn enough to charge in on your own."

"To keep this promise, yes I am." Clear told him with a kind smile. "Thank you for helping me."

 

"Wanna make a bet Trip?" Virus asked with a sly grin.

"What kind of bet?" Trip questioned.

"I bet that our precious one will evade those dolls." Virus told him.

"I don't think so. That broken doll can't do much now that he's human." Trip told him.

"But you haven't factored in the other players." Virus countered.

"Like Aoba? Or his band of allies?" Trip asked him. He saw Virus raise a brow in surprise and grinned, "I have factored them in. However Toue is determined to keep his pet."

Virus sighed and leaned back against the wall. "That is true."

"Maybe we should join the game this time?" Trip suggested.

"Steal him for ourselves?" Virus asked, a sly smile forming, "That could be interesting."


	3. Plans In Motion

Sei laid back on his bed as he watched the Alphas outside his bedroom door. He was waiting for the perfect moment to shut them out. He had to escape. He didn’t exactly know how to do that though.

"Am I at least allowed to use the bathroom on my own?" He asked the Alphas politely.

They exchanged glances.

"I'll be outside the door. No funny business." One told him.

"I wouldn’t dream of it." Sei told them with a kind smile before heading into the bathroom. He turned on the shower head so the noise would drown out what he was about to do.

He flipped on his coil and the holographic screen appeared. He remembered now who Clear was, thanks to that dream memory. He ran a bit of coding over the screen and then sent it to Clear’s email. He hoped they would get the idea. He slipped out of his day clothes and into the shower. He needed to seem like he was actually showering after all. That included being a bit wet when he left the bathroom later. Otherwise the Alphas would know what was going on. Or at least they’d know something was going on.

'Aoba...Clear...please help me.' He silently wished as the water ran over him.

 

Clear jolted a little when his coil lit up. He looked to Noiz who just tapped the screen for him. Soon enough a holographic screen showed up with an email. Noiz opened up the email to show an 8-bit styled game play. It showed a knight and prince heading off to save a princess from a tower.

"I think he's contacting us." Noiz told him.

Clear nodded, not sure how to respond.

"Koujaku and Mizuki are on their way here." Aoba stated as he headed in the living room. He then saw the screen, "What's that?"

"We think it's from Sei." Clear answered.

"I think I can trace it and send a reply back." Noiz said as he looked over the screen.

"Let him know we're on our way." Aoba told Noiz.

He just nodded before getting to work on the holo-keyboard and building a reply game message.

 

Koujaku and Mizuki headed through Platinum Jail's alleyways. Aoba was still in a call with them, leading them through to where they were...hopefully undetected.

"So Clear really did used to work for Toue huh?" Mizuki asked with a brow raised.

"Yeah. It is kind of hard to believe." Koujaku said quietly as they rounded one of the corners, "But Noiz pulled up his info chip just before turning him human. All the information was there. At least, what information hadn't been damaged."

"Good thing Noiz found him when he did." Mizuki murmured.

Mizuki remembered that day. The Alphas had found Clear first. Noiz had later found a barely functioning Clear. Mizuki knew he'd never forget Noiz's expression when they found him. Noiz looked emotionless, but his eyes weren't. He remembered the mixture of hatred and fear in his friend's eyes. Hatred towards the Alphas and fear that he might not be able to bring Clear back this time.

Mizuki shuddered and shook the memory away. "So there is a plan right?"

"Only if that asshole follows orders this time." Koujaku said with a hint of venom.

"He has to. He's the only one who knows Toue's habits besides those in Oval Tower." Aoba said through the coil.

"He'll be there. Anything to take down Toue is how he lives after all." Mizuki said nervously. Koujaku probably being one of few people that could scare him when angry.

The two rounded another corner and soon were at the back door of Aoba's home, being greeted by the man himself.

 

Sei washed up in the shower as slowly as he could. He soon saw his coil's light and smiled faintly.

'Could it be them?' He thought as he tapped the screen and opened his email. He watched as the 8-bit game play appeared. It showed a team of knights coming to save the princess and defeat a twin-headed dragon.

'I didn't ever mention the Alphas were watching me.' He thought but still felt relief wash over him. He was grateful he'd be saved soon.

He closed the email and turned off the coil's light. He had to play it safe till they could come, yet he still had to get what he could to keep Toue from bringing him back into this cage. Though how would he be able to get info that could be used against Toue.

“Everything alright in there.” One of the Alphas said from the other side of the bathroom door. He couldn’t hear any sincerity in the android’s voice.

“I’m fine. Just finishing up.” Sei replied as a chilling thought crossed his mind. He knew someone he could turn to but the way things were handled with them. He shivered again as he shook his head. He wasn’t that desperate. Not to trust them.

He finished washing up, got dressed, and hid his coil under his sleeve. He didn’t want to take any chances of those Alphas catching on to him. He stepped out of the bathroom and into his room.

“Anything you two enjoy outside watching me?” Sei asked the Alphas with a smile and in internal sigh. He hadn’t been up for very long and he knew today was going to take forever.

“Do as you normally do.” One Alpha said as if Sei weren’t even worth his time.

“As I normally do? All I do is sleep till someone comes to get me, though.” Sei answered acting as if he were confused by the remark.

The Alphas exchanged glances at that. They would rather be patrolling and beating up any trespassers, not watching Toue’s princess. This was a whole other area.

“You two don’t have any idea what to do…” Sei said nervously. He thought it over and a tiny bit of him felt sorry for these two. Though, he knew how brutal they could be so he didn’t feel that sorry for them.

“Maybe you should get some rest then.” One Alpha said then motioned to the other who left the room. “He’ll go find out the information for today’s schedule for you.”

Sei nodded to that and went over to the bookshelf he had. There weren’t many books there but he decided to pick one up and read it since the Alphas had no clue what to do in this immense time. He certainly wasn’t gonna sleep the day away. He had to plan. His ability to leave with some form of blackmail depended on it. As much as he hated having to resort to such tactics.

 

“Was it really wise to force Toue’s hand like that?” Trip asked Virus as they headed through the streets of Platinum Jail.

“I think so. He’ll put those dolls on double time with the princess. They won’t expect us to come in and steal him at the last minute.” Virus replied with a smirk.

“So I guess it’s time for us to join the game after all.” Trip said with a smirk of his own.

“Yes, we shall see who will win the princess. Us or Aoba?” Virus told him as they wandered the streets.

The two of them kept from drawing attention to themselves as they wandered through the crowd. Their plot to capture themselves a princess was in motion now. To capture a pleasant little play thing.


End file.
